Talk:Burial at Sea - Episode 2
Added a section on lingering question that were left in Burial at Sea 2. Discuss. *Why was Elizabeth unable to see that she would die to the Bouncer at the end of BaS 1? *Why didn't Elizabeth fight back or defend herself against the Bouncer using her tears? *Why did the Bouncer attack Booker when he grabbed Sally? Bouncers didn't have the protector bond at that point. For that matter, why attack Elizabeth? *How was Elizabeth able to go back and see herself before she kills Daisy Fitzroy and not simply transpose over that younger Elizabeth like Booker did at the baptism? *How could the Luteces visit their own graves if visiting a world in which you die would cause your quantum superstate to collapse? *How were Elizabeth's delusions of Booker able to form their own opinions, ask questions, rationalize and become physical hallucinations? 02:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC) *Wouldnt the vent conduit from the store to Raptrures air supply being broken when Fontaines was being sunk have flooded the entire place by then and drowned everyone in it already ? (at 600 feet the water pressure is 280psi and it would take mere hours to fill every bit of the store completely) *What part of quantum physics says it possible to transfer between parallel realities? *Isnt this all more and more looking like the convoluted demented dream of some Splicer in the real Rapture? #She was filled with rage and it was implied she didn't know what to do after the deed had been done (killing Comstock/"Booker") #She didn't know that it would retaliate back and it is implied she sympathizes with the creature or believed it to be on her side until the very end, plus tears can only do so much. #Territory, at the entrance of the Toy Store (not the employees entrance we came from) near the bridal shop, there's a sign that says something along the lines of "beware, he's near". Could be possible that Sally, being the only little sister in there, and the Big Daddy, being the only one in the Department store, formed the Lion and the Thorn type of bond. #She couldn't mess with her own reality, and because she changes THAT Elizabeth's fate, she still retains those memories because that was what made her. #They were already dead, killed with their mechanics and as said, spread throughout time #Booker was more so Elizabeth's inner dialogue and also the player's inner dialogue, asking itself questions to which Elizabeth would answer or try to figure out "the city of Rapture built from scratch" sounds like a waste when there were so many assets already in existance from previous games & DLC maybe means converted from old stuff to the new engine ????—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:33, August 15, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :BioShock Infinite and all its DLC use a different engine to the original two, so it'd be better to create new content (which would also be a graphical step up, as BioShock's textures are starting to look old) than port the old assets. On an unrelated note, please remember to sign your comment with four tildes (~~~~) or with the timestamp in the options bar above the editing box. --Willbachbakal (talk) 16:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed, not at all a waste whatsoever; as the guys at Irrational said, the idea is to make it feel like a Rapture version of Columbia, this utopian society where the people are normal and friendly (prior to Rapture's fall), where you can converse with them. The first Bioshock was specifically designed to look frightening because it takes place with the city in ruins (blood on the walls, structural damage and decay, etc.). It's much easier (and better) to simply create Rapture using this new engine and have it look brand new and shiny because that's how we can imagine it might have looked prior to the events of Bioshock 1. Key of Destiny (talk) 13:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Will have to see if adding NPCs improves things. SO much of Columbia is so lifeless (huge interiors just makes it worse). Manic Magpie picking up of stuff doesnt really compensate much either (at least it takes you around the scenery they created). If they keep you moving thru the levels maybe people wont notice how choreographed the NPC behaviors are -- will have to be. even Elizabeth gets repetitive. They spent ALOT of effort on making her behaviors and many of them are keyed to exact locations/level situations. Even the beach scene in Infinite was quite flat and only by moving did you get another snippet - just too much unique stuff and too much effort to produce so little, :::Testxyz 16:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, and I respectfully disagree. Compared to what we saw with Rapture in Bioshock 1, Columbia and its citizens was a welcome change. It felt anything but lifeless; only after the Vox Populi took over did some of that old claustrophobia and tension creep back in, particularly in Comstock House. Key of Destiny (talk) 14:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Rapture closed in and dark etc... Tighter space. ::Columbia open but largely empty (Right, big open outside, but really little more than the slime dripping down the walls and leaks in Rapture) The 'normal' people in Columbia were only in certain areas and alot of the rest was virtually deserted. What NPCs there were mostly just stand there looking at you didnt give much feel of any real life (they just are more static props). ::So all in all pretty much the same. ::Elizabeth running about and doing all the carefully choreographed special cute location stuff (stuff outside of the locked in scene sequences) added some, but that also largely was repetitive ::True mass people situations just arent here yet (may also be that chance of shooting normals is being avoided --- besides being alot more work to handle it) ::Testxyz 15:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC). :::I wouldn't say Columbia was "empty"...it's certainly wide and open, but empty? It was filled with people going about their normal, everyday lives. That first look of Columbia was pretty much the exact opposite of our first look at Rapture. Meeting the citizens of Columbia was also a big contrast, seeing as how the citizens of Rapture all wanted to kill you. To this day, I've never actually met an AI partner who felt as real or helpful as Elizabeth. Again, this is just my opinion, but everything in Columbia definitely felt like a departure from what Irrational did with Rapture, and it worked. Key of Destiny (talk) 15:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::-- :::'largely empty' - huge places with little going on in them, and those people "going about their normal, everyday lives" (in the places not totally vacant) are so lifeless it makes it worse. All those places YOU (the false sheppard, a heavily armed stranger walks past them/infront of them and starts rilfling their belongings/acting very suspiciously and they (NPCs) continue to go about their "normal, everyday lives" - do they say to themselves "Oh he's with that girl, so its OK" ) :::Might have been a game element for Booker to have to frequently try to disguise himself to slip past the watching eyes (or use distractions, etc..) The problem is the levels are often long strung out mazes (with obvious blockages to prevent you going a straightway) that you would have to 'slip by' endlessly most of the NPCs (who might cower etc.. instead of going for 'the alarm' which would cause you to have to run (and try to lose the polizei in that Maze??) which would in turn mess up the Manic Magpie (looting) that makes up so much of your game activity.) :::For any real improvement, they (NPCs) need to all be more reactive (scripting along the lines of what Elizabeth has - and that would bust their dev budget the way things are produced today). They then could straighten the mazes to let you pick your way thru a richer/more interesting environment (taking about the same game time), and they could ditch the endless/tedious scrounging (which is really filler). :::Testxyz 02:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: :I agree with Key of Destiny, Rapture in BioShock sure felt empty compared to the first parts explored in Columbia. BioShock 2 changed a bit that image by showing more organized splicers, going on as much as they can with their miserable lives. So frankly, I'd really love to see what a breathing Rapture looks like, even if it's right on the day of the first serious riot. :Pauolo (talk) 18:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Who knows, we might even be able to witness the infamous 1959 New Year's Eve Riots; anything's possible. That would be pretty cool. Key of Destiny (talk) 18:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::--- ::It will probably be largely choreographed/canned, as they still have the same scripting limitations (platform limitations possibly also) for them to make it reactive to YOU taking versatile actions in the situations. Masses of Splicers doing their thing, but the rest of the NPCs would likely do little more than cower or run for the Exits (besides becoming corpses flung about by the physics engine). ::Testxyz 02:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Not necessarily; while that kind of reaction fits the citizens of Columbia, let's remember that there was massive civil unrest even before the "official" start of the Rapture Civil War. Rapture's citizens do seem to have been more willing to fight it out given their access to Plasmids and the state of Rapture's society, as opposed to Columbia's (which is initially more peaceful, with exception of the Vox Populi). Whether or not we'll see that in Burial at Sea remains to be seen. Key of Destiny (talk) 13:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Rapture Civil War campaign? Is this really a campaign other than Multiplayer? GOOD Booker? DanTalkBioshock (EDIT) Good Booker? 23:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC)DanTalkBioshock (SPOILER) Well for Bioshock Burial at sea EP1 You end off Getting drilled in the Gut by a Bouncer leaving elisabeth and the twins stareing at you as you die BUT Dont feel sad it was a good ending You think your the Good booker you are? Well you were playing as Booker comstock/ The evil Booker >:( But is episode two going to be like the Good booker comeing back to the rapture the bad booker went in? Like is he going to get back togother with elisabeth? Like meet each other? This can possibly be true i mean you cant leave a EP1 Ending starting off with BAD booker dieing you got to have something good! Like what i just said New Daddies? 22:15, November 14, 2013 (UTC)DLC-Chat I looked a little on the Episode 2 and saw this "Has been modified to give the player an original BioShock combat experience that merges the best parts of BioShock and BioShock Infinite: new weapons, new Plasmids/Vigors, Tears, Sky-Lines, and Big Daddies" WAIT A SEC PAUSE RIGHT THERE NEW DADDIES?!?! Aw it got even better but i dont like the fact you get to play as Elisabeth/Anna...She is mostley a Sidekick for Booker and should not be played as IF your asking me but Lets talk about the Daddies, I saw that in EP1 They can shoot their Drill which is amazeing! and more harder to kill but lets talk about what are the new daddies going to be like? Imagine seeing Alpha series walking around with Little sisters that will be good right? Well lets start from scratch IF the creator or someone that Helped build Burial under sea sees this he would maybe add it but lets talk about what the new daddies SHOULD look like ---. Riot Series --- This is a Daddy I came up with and basicly its like the Boys of silence BUT lets give details When rapture was still Healthy Guards had to have a Sidekick for special duty's they created a Metal men to solve their probloms They have their Emotions to the Riot series and if they get Seriously attacked The Riot series will come to help and they were used for clearing a Croud too But splicers hate these things the Riot Series are really a Pain in the A** so they decided to try to get rid of them The riot series have a New plasmid for Spotting people their plasmid was the most Wanted one All the splicers try to get up on the Riot's and get their plasmid but The plasmid doesnt just spot people it Sends a Flashbang at them and Instantly Kills them the Riot's also equipped with Spear guns and Grenades Edgey, nothing you've seen before in a game.... They should do to Elizabeth what Hitchcock did to Janet Leigh in Psycho. Now THAT would be 'controversial'. Even better will be Booker dressed as Lady Comstock (or not). Last Tango in Fort Frolic.... Testxyz (talk) 07:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Seems they did kill her, but near the end so isnt the same. Tears replacing Plasmids Elizabeth has the Quantum Manipulation ability, otherwise known as the ability to bring items in tears to the universe that she's in and also to allow a one-way trip to a different universe (e.g. Quantum Displacement) in Burial at Sea Episode 2, although she could control this better toward the end of the main story. This will most likely replace the Plasmids from Episode 1 as she didn't demonstrate any of them when following "Booker". Gear will probably remain mostly the same, although modified to match the different gameplay and the character herself. Vae Infectus (talk) 16:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) First Female It says that Elisabeth is the first playable female character in the trivia section. But In BioShock 2: The Fall Of Rapture you can play as The Pilot, The Housewife and The Actress and all of them are Female!?!? Shacob (talk) 20:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC) You also played as a Little Sister in BS2 : Well, it did say that this would be the first female PROTAGONIST, while the multiplayer girls and a random little sister wouldn't really be major characters 07:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : The "protagonist" was added later, after this talk section was made. : Shacob (talk) 10:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Burial at Sea: Episode Two -- Exclusive Preview Clip ATTENSION EVERYONE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THE NEW EPISODE 2 PREWIVE IS OUT!! oh god, why did I write this?, I guess I got a little over excited.... --Shacob (talk) 22:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Plasmids along with tears? Since Elizabeth can use Plasmids along with tears?, With an ablility of tears keeps her mind safe from mental instability from Plasmids? - Who says? Since we usually dont see the face of the character we are playing, she very well could be getting tumors and lesions and deformations as she SPlices up. Maybe it makes here MORE suseptible to the side-effects??? Actually that would be a kicker, when near the end she sees herself in the mirror and she looks more like TwoFace or Chatterer from the Hellraiser series. Cancellation i heard today Irrational Games shut down. does this mean no Burial at Sea episode 2?Wf72 (talk) 03:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :They didn't shut down, but they're downsizing. They've already put this much work into Episode 2, so it's likely to be released, just perhaps not on the originally planned schedule, otherwise there would be a lot of angry season pass holders (such as myself). 13621 (talk) 01:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC) BaS Rapture = Rapture changed by Columbia I finished BaS Episode 2 and I read most of the audio diaries and voxophones. BaS Rapture had lots of differences from not only Bioshock 2 Rapture, but also Original Bioshock(= BIoshock 1). - (1) Fontaine kept in contact even after his fake death - Evidence : Fontaine's audio diary to Suchong was recorded on November 11, 1958. - (2) Big Daddy and Little Sister's protection bond is not based on pheromone signature. - (3) BaS Suchong had more passion to develop Vita Chamber. - (4) When New Year's attack began, splicer armies rushed out into city from Fontaine's, not Apollo Square. ETC.... After finish DLC, I thought if Bioshock infinite wasn't happen, Bioshock 1 wouldn't happen too. But it's illogical. If Elizabeth didn't come to Rapture, Atlas would have died in Department Store : No Rapture Civil War. It's ridicoulous. So, I made a theory : Bioshock 1,2 Rapture is pure Rapture that didn't touch by Columbia universe. And BaS Rapture is mixed Rapture that touched by Columbia Universe. P.S. I found a few reference of Bioshock 2. Best example is Adonis Luxury Resort from Atlas' plan drawing. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 00:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : -(1) Well he really DIDN'T keep in contact given that it was hidden in his "office" space, not found lying around or sent through a pneumo so that's void, he could have just been venting. : -(2) This protection bond makes sense, where one wouldn't exist with the other as it says (symbiotic), it may be after the fact that they added pheromones to further strengthen the bond, even Tenebaum herself said she did not know why the Little Sisters were attract by the scent, so whether the scent is relevant to imprinting or not is questionable. : -(3) Just because he has a prototype near his lab doesn't mean he had more passion, it was said that he worked with Gill and Sinclair and after his death, Gill took over Suchong's work. : -(4) All hell broke loose, so it is possible that Ryan did not lock up ALL of Fontaine's/ Atlas's followers and when the riots ignited, Splicers just poured out from everywhere, plus, Fontaine's could have floated up right by the poorhouses, it's never directly said they were near the Kashmir, but just that the event happened. : -(1) You can find this diary ground of the Yi Suchong's free clinic, not Fonataine's office. : -(3) Look at the board and read Suchong's writting. : What I am afraid of is that Bioshock becomes dependent to Bioshock Infinite. And of course, Bioshock 2's Delta stories and Gil's working on Big Daddies becomes useless. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 04:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, I think we should seperate Bioshock 1 - Bioshock 2 universe, and Bioshock 1 - Bioshock Infinite universe because Burial at Sea episode 2 has lots of contradiction with Bioshock 2. Of course, BaS episode 1,2 have some reference or elements from Bioshock 2 that means BaS Rapture shares contents introduced from Bioshock 2 partially. But, It doesn't follow same as Bioshock 2 especially in Big Daddies - Little Sisters protection bond. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : Even before Burial at Sea, there was still contradictions between Bio1 and Bio2 regarding Suchong's death. In Bioshock 2 Gil claims to have taking over the Alpha big daddies after Suchong died but that would have been before the new years eve riots, and there's no way suchongs body would have been left in the clinic before the war had even begun. : It's also possible that the pheremone bond was discovered just after Burial at Sea and that worked just as well as the emotional connection did. 15:23, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : That Suchong's body problem? According to Bioshock 2 Multiplayer, Sullivan found Suchong's body but he can't remove because of dangerous environments of Apollo Square. Of course, he said Ryan didn't care about Suchong's death. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:29, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : : "Oh, we knew they were aggressive... Hell, I'm the one who found Suchong screwed to his desk... Ryan just didn't care." - isnt Sullivan talking about the violence from Big Daddies and NOT about Suchong's death/being dead (which as a key ADAM developer, Ryan anctually should care about - at least as far as the projects being run ....) : Before the civil war their wouldn't of been that big of a danger to remove someones body 19:44, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : Even before the civil war, there would be lots of Atlas' rebellions and splicers in Apollo Square. Maybe that's why they didn't try to check out what happened to Suchong. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 19:52, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: ^ The above statement is more legit given that Apollo Square was the worst of the worst to be in, from Artmeis Suites to the Poorhouses to Hestia Chambers, it was almost a warzone and a wreck before the New Years Riots, so it would be considered a no enter zone for most denizens of Rapture ::: - ::: ^^ ::: Was it quite like that ? or is that just supposition (what proof in the game)? If it was spilling out into other parts of Rapture, Ryan would have clamped down on it (the people of Rapture would have demanded it of him). WIth Fontaine gone, who paid the bills for the 'Home for the poor' and the Orphanage there ? Those places probably would have been shut down. Again 'nobody ever heard of this Atlas, before" - McDonagh commenting about the New Years Eve Attacks. You would think it would be all over the newspapers - headline stories and demands for action. People in Real Life FLEE warzones and theres no evidence that people were being locked in as later when Atlas supporters and criminals were being dumped there and walled in to keep them away from hurting the normal citizens. ::: - ::: In BS1, there are audio diaries stating that Ryan applied martial law on Apollo Square AFTER the New Years Riots. Brush up on Rapture's lore before moving on. Atlas took on Fontaine's troops as well as his establishments there afterwards. In the books it is mentioned that Apollo Square (the poorer populations of Rapture) was under much distress, and some of the visions Jack has are of people grouping up to have people join in an uprising before the Riots given the speech given. McDonagh also said "his wretched Splicers came streaming out of the poor houses and stormed the proverbial barricades!" Now, why would they put barricades up if everything all around Rapture from the rich to poor was all "fine and dandy" ::: You also seem to redact the fact that Ryan had ultimate control over what is heard by the people of Rapture, whether through the newspapers, PSA announcements or even word of mouth. Heck, the man hired Sinclair to "clean up the mess" discreetly as possible. Now, why would Ryan want to put into light the lost of control of his city? His city's downfall? ^ ^ ^ ::: proverbial barricades ::: You might try looking up the definition of 'proverbial' ::: "Storm the barricades" is a term much used in reference to general revolution/rebellion and NOT directly to some literal 'barricades' . ::: McDonagh was using figurative speech and the next sentence refers to the change in Rapture from that incident onwards. ::: "Atlas took on Fontaine's troops ''" where is this in the Lore ?? Assuming your use of 'took on' has the meaning of 'fight them'. Since it isnt spelled out, Fontaine probably would have pre-positioned himself with the various people in the poor houses --- using the name Atlas without being there or for some time showing up AFTER he had Dr Steinman change his appearance - how long that was we dont have much of a clue but probably wouldnt be too long a time. His getting trapped as in the DLC kinda grinds against the usual way he was careful (the plan C with Jack shows how far he went in working his 'grifts'). ::: Apollo square was probably slum-like and likely largely ignored UNTIL the poor people there turned violent and struck into the rest of the city (like at Kashmir New Years Eve). Until then it was largely quiet - (Thats how they presented it in BS1) - why else the big nulnerable party and Ryans Address --- notice WITHOUT him making part his statement a '''reassurance' about supressing/containing the 'rabble of parasites' in Apollo Square to the rest of the citizens ----- shouldnt he have do THAT IF what you suggest was already happening previously ??). ::: Remember the whole KAshmir thing was supposed to be a shock - Start of the Civil War - why would it be called that otherwise ??? ::: "Episode 2 confirms that the "Good ending" in BioShock is canonical." Not exactly correct as ALL the endings in Bioshock are "canonical". SO BaS Episode 2 would be only one of the infinite number of subsequent 'universe' sequences following whatever the end of Bioshock was. In actuallity ANY happening in BaS2 including Ken Levine in a clown outfit doing the Happy Dance could be a valid 'canonical' Episode 2 -- infinite means infinite . --- We dont really know what happens after the brief scene at the end of the 'bad ending'. Nothing says much happened beyond alot of Splicers were shot by US MArines from the sub or they just shut the hatches and submerged and now the US Government knows where Raptureis . And/or Jack dies of a Childhood Disease that he never had any immunity to (and it usually hits adults much harder) OR because of insanity (all that awful amount of ADAM Jack ingested in such a short time he went blitheringly insane and tried to eat the lighthouse. Whatever (Sally was supposed to be seen saved by Elizabeth in a 'dream'/'vision'-- who just had been in a coma or had half a lobotomy ?? and has someone talking to her in her head ??? ) Who says ELizabeth hasnt been snorting something from Le Marquis D'Epoque while we arent looking ?? Mutli-dimensional intertwisted parallel universes is NOT a great mechanism for a solid plot. the Schrödinger's cat experiment : First if you open a box full of poison gas then YOU might also be dead Second if there are no air holes you wait long enough without opening the box the cat will be dead, period. Third if there ARE airholes and the cat is dead you will know it by the smell without having to open the box. Anyone have the idea that Schrödinger didnt like cats? Lets redefine the experiment and put Schrödinger in the box instead.... OK, what Is going to Happen to this page? There are at least three theories about the number of Elizabeth's. This page will just keep getting changed to suit whoever is writing it. 14:58, March 27, 2014 (UTC) T. Clark The experiment is a mental experiment, not a real one. It's that complicated to understand? :: I think the person meant to ask, what is the RELEVANCE ''of to this topic towards this talk page? Respawn Dialogue? Can someone post up the dialogue of certain characters that pop up as a loading screen when you die in-game as Elizabeth? Unlike the previous games, it seems you just respawn into your last save spot, but the loading screen has dialogue that is not found in game but seem to give different character opinions/ perspectives as well as more backstory. Possible goof in BaS Section? A quote from the page: ''This is reflected in the game as the ''Burial at Sea '' universe contains three Elizabeth's: the one that died at the hands of the Big Daddy in Episode One, the one that is the main character in Episode Two, and finally the one that travels to the Bathysphere Station at the end of ''BioShock Infinite. This means three Elizabeth's would exist in the same place.'' It is stated that there are 3 Elizabeths, but isn't the one that "'' travels to the Bathysphere Station at the end of '' BioShock Infinite" the same that appears in Burial at Sea Episode One? 11:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes it is, but when she enter the Welcome Center in Infinite, the one (or two) Elizabeth(s) from BaS are somewhere dead in the same universe, we just didn't know it in Infinite. --Shacob (talk) 05:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC) This might be reflected with the the Burial at Sea universe containing three possible Elizabeths: Except that Elizabeth state 2 knows about Elizabeth state1 having happened which is NOT part of the quantum mechanism. There is also a Elizabeth 0 that was in Columbia (several ?). Unfortunately people are NOT good candidates for showing quantum properties, as they are subject to infinite Entanglements (being affected by their environment) and cannot really be isolated from outside effects like quantum objects must be. Location 'Categorizing' Resent edits on this page brings up a good question: Should we link the last level to Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, Artemis Suites or Apollo Square? The majority takes place in the clinic, but it begins at the metro station and ends in some hall/observation area. Shacob (talk) 23:41, February 9, 2015 (UTC) While we're at it, should our return to the floating city be labeled as Columbia, Factory or Fink Manufacturing? Why I think this is important is so that all the Audio diary sections on the character pages are the same: Ex. Audio Diary Burial at Sea - Episode 2 *Housewares **Carol Lynn - The Blue Dress Shacob (talk) 23:47, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The Paralells Between Burial at Sea and Fires of Pompeii I don't know about anyone else, but I've always viewed Elizabeth's role in episode 2 as akin to the Doctor Who episode Fires of Pompeii; She knows Rapture will fall one way or the other, but she doesn't know that it'll be her who attributes to it. Jane St. Valentine (talk) 00:01, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Pickpocketing Shacob (talk) recently posted that "Just noticed that you can actually pickpocket some enemies." Has anyone actually pickpocketed an enemy? I know the mechanic is listed in the game files, but have seen no evidence that it was implemented. Need to fix the removed content page if it was working. sm --Solarmech (talk) 10:05, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I have. I was only made aware that it was possible mere moments before I made the edit, which shows how obscure this is, as I have played through the episode countless times and never encountered this before now. I was flying around using console commands and just happened upon an enemy which had the option to pickpocket it. The enemy in question was one that had a lockpick visible on their body, stuck to there belt, which we all have encountered at some point. Those enemies are pickpocketable and only the lockpick can be taken. It has to be done using stealth. I assume that this was never noticed before as people tend to knock enemies out as soon as they see them, I mean why let them go free when you can just as easily eliminate them, and thus the lockpick has only been taken off the body once the enemy is already down. This might be why only a few enemies in the game have the option to be pickpocketed. Three to my findings, all in Columbia: The guy by the feet of the Fink statue in the Fink MFG Research Laboratories Hub when you enter it; The scientist hiding in the guardroom in the Surgical Suite; and the Beast by the Operating Theather also in the Surgical Suite. The only thing that happens is that the pickpocket option appears and when you press it you get the lockpick of his body. --Shacob (talk) 14:36, May 2, 2019 (UTC) *Well, looks like some changes will need to be made then. Irrational really didn't do ANYTHING to tell us that we could pickpocket in the game. Nowhere. Was it just overlooked or was it deliberate? And what other stuff is in the game and we still don't have a clue about it? (Like you can stealth past some enemies in the main game.) Hope you are able to get some screens of this. Wonder what (if anything) Ken Levine will say about this. I'm going to poke him about it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:11, May 2, 2019 (UTC) *Ok additional thoughts. What if there is other stuff that we think is cut content, but isn't and no one has found a way to get at it? Think a moment. There is a lot of stuff in the .int files that should have been removed but wasn't. I have always thought it was odd all that stuff still there. Those kind of "leftovers" are not normal for Irrational. Now my teeth would fall out if this stuff did work, but discovering that pickpocketing works makes looking into such a thing possibly worth looking into some. sm It so happens that I took a screenshot of it: https://imgur.com/H1FkXFL. I'm not really that surprised that they didn't add any note about this as it isn't a big feature at all, quite pointless to be honest and I think the devs figured that out as well. People will knock out any enemy they can as soon as they spot them, there is really no point in sneaking around and avoiding enemies and there are legit only three people that have lockpicks visible on their bodies. There very well could be stuff we haven't found. When I start the game, I don't have any intention on finding something new as we have covered pretty much everything, but then things like this prove that you should always be on alert. --Shacob (talk) 18:26, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Moved from Behind The Scenes *Due to how Fontaine kills Elizabeth - using a wrench - many fans on YouTube and elsewhere expressed interest in replaying the first Bioshock in order to attack Fontaine with the same weapon. It is indeed possible (if difficult without augmentations) to defeat him using only a wrench.